spongepediafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Transkrypcja Odcinka: Potrzebna Pomoc
Artykuł Odcinka: Potrzebna Pomoc Postacie *SpongeBob *Gacuś *Patryk *Skalmar *Pan Krab *Anszua Dialog Narrator: Ahhh... Morze... tak fascynujące i cudowne... Oto widzimy Bikini Dolne, bąblujące życiem, a to dom mojego ulubionego stworzenia, SpongeBoba Kanciastoportego. No, jasne, że mieszka w ananasie... wy głuptasy. (Budzik huczy i SpongeBob wstaje z łóżka.) Spongebob: Dziś jest ten dzień, Gacuś! Gacuś: Miau! Spongebob: Tylko spójrz, bez majtek! (SpongeBob skacze z trampoliny i wpada w spodnie, a potem podchodzi do sztangi z pluszakami zamiast ciężarów.) Muszę być dziś w jak najlepszej kondycji, Gacuś. Gacuś: Miau! Spongebob: (SpongeBob męczy się podnosząc sztangę.) JESTEM GOTÓW!! Jestem gotów! Jestem gotów! Jestem gotów! Jestem gotów! Jestem gotów! Jestem gotów! Jestem gotów! Jestem gotów! Patryk: Naprzód, SpongeBob! (Spada ze skały) SpongeBob: Oto jest. Najlepszy zakład gastronomiczny z najlepszym jedzeniem pod wodą. Pod Tłustym Krabem, świątynia kraboburgerów. A na oknie napis 'potrzebna pomoc'. Przez lata marzyłem o tej chwili! I zaraz tam wejdę, podejdę do kierownika, spojrzę mu prosto w oko i powiem mu wprost i nie potrafię! (Chce uciec ale Patryk mu blokuje drogę.) O, Patryk! Patryk: Dokąd to się wybierasz? SpongeBob: Ja tylko... Patryk: (Przerywa mu) Nie, wcale nie. Pójdziesz do Tłustego Kraba i weźmiesz tę pracę! SpongeBob: Nie mogę, nie widzisz? Nie jestem jej godzien! Patryk: Czyje pierwsze słowa brzmiały, "Co mogę państwu podać?" SpongeBob: Chyba moje. Patryk: Kto zrobił szpachelkę z wykałaczek w pięć minut? SpongeBob: No, ja. Patryk: Kto jest... (przerywa) ... kto jest... (Przerywa na dłuższą chwilę) ...i kto jest żółtym dziurawym sześcianem? SpongeBob: Jam jest! Patryk: Kto jest gotów? SpongeBob: Jestem gotów! Patryk: Kto jest gotów? SpongeBob: Jestem gotów! Patryk: Kto jest gotów? (podskakuje) SpongeBob: Jestem gotów!!! Jestem gotów! Jestem gotów! Jestem gotów! (ze swoją przywróconą wiarą, biegnie do restauracji gdzie ośmiornica czyści szybę i usuwa napis 'cienias'. Odwraca się i widzi SpongeBoba.) Ośmiornica: O nie, SpongeBob. A ten czego tutaj szuka? SpongeBob: (w tle) Jestem gotów! SpongeBob! SpongeBob! (ośmiornica zauważa napis 'potrzebna pomoc' i wbiega do środka.) Ośmiornica: Panie Krab! (przy oknie do zamówień, w łódce siedzi Pan Krab wąchający garść forsy. Skalmar do niego przybiega) Szybko, Panie Krab. Nim będzie za późno. Muszę uprzedzić, że... (za późno.) SpongeBob: (poza ekranem) Czy mogę wejść na pokład, kapitanie? (SpongeBob stoi w drzwiach) (męskim tonem) Ćwiczyłem przez całe życie, by dołączyć do waszej załogi... (regularnym tonem) i jestem już gotów. (idąc, SpongeBob potyka się o gwóźdź i odbija się od podłogi i ścian. Ośmiornica i Pan Krab patrzą na siebie. SpongeBob w końcu przestaje) O, u, ojej, Hm... no to... kiedy zaczynam? Pan Krab: Cóż, może najpierw wychodujesz sobie odnóża. SpongeBob: Panie Krab, błagam. Udowodnię, że jestem was godzien. Nawet Skalmar za mnie zaręczy. (Pan Krab i Skalmar idą do kąta, gdzie Skalmar wzdycha, mówi jasno i prosto.) Skalmar: Nigdy. (Pan Krab mruga do niego. Obaj wracają do SpongeBoba.) Pan Krab: Młody, najpierw egzamin. Jeśli go zdasz, dołączysz do naszej załogi. Pójdziesz i kupisz mi... (SpongeBob wyciąga notatnik) eee... hydrodynamiczną szpachelkę... z portem i łączem sterburty... i... turbo-napędem. Nie wracaj, póki jej nie znajdziesz. (Pan Krab daje SpongeBobowi firmową czapkę personelu Tłustego Kraba. Podekscytowany SpongeBob patrzy na siebie w lustrze. Potem staje się poważny.) SpongeBob: Aj, aj, kapitanie! (czyta) Hydrodynamiczna szpachelka z portem i łączem sterburty i turbo-napędem raz, już lecę, sir! (opuszcza restaurację) Pan Krab: No to ruszaj! (do Skalmara) No i mamy spokój z tym gamoniem. Skalmar: Jest pan okrutny! Hydro-że co? (śmieją się. Na zewnątrz, SpongeBob oddala się od restauracji. Wtedy, pięć autobusów jedzie i otacza dookoła restaurację. Drzwi się otwierają. Skalmar i Pan Krab znieruchomieli. Pan Krab wstał, a potem Skalmar.) Pan Krab: Chyba słyszałem autobus. (Pan Krab wącha trochę, następnie przymyka oczy.) Też to czujesz? Ten zapach... Ten cuchnący zapach... cuchnący zapach, który cuchnie... cuchnąco. (jego źrenice zwiększają się) (mówi cicho) To anszua. Skalmar: Co? Pan Krab: Anszua!!! (hordy anszua przychodzą i zalewają całą restaurację. Skalmar próbuje ich przywołać do porządku.) Skalmar: Proszę, proszę, cisza! (anszua przestają) Jak można się tak zachowywać, hmm? Jeden z anszua: Jeść! Skalmar: Czy możecie zachować nieco godności formując jedną, prostą kolejkę, prowadzącą do kasy? (po chwili ciszy anszua zaczynają dość brutalnie kołysać ich łodzią. Tymczasem SpongeBob idzie do marketu w kształcie kufra ze skarbem.) SpongeBob: Taniocha-market. Tu każdą szpachelkę znajdziesz w nim. (Wracamy do Skalmara i Pana Kraba.) Pan Krab: Wszyscy na pokład! Wyciągnąć koło ratunkowe! Skalmar: Jedna, prosta kolejka, czy żądam za wiele?! (ich łódź jest rozrzucana przez dosłownie całe morze anszua) Pan Krab: Opuścić pokład, panie Skalmar! (podrzucana łódź jest w kawałkach) Łap pan deski, panie Skalmar! (podrzucony Pan Krab trzyma się Skalmara) Chcę do mamusi! (Tymczasem SpongeBob jest wciąż na zakupach) SpongeBob: (nuci) Tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, tu. Szpachelka, szpachelka, z portem i łączem sterburty. (W restauracji Skalmar i Pan Krab trzymają się pala) Skalmar: Na pomoc! Pan Krab: Człowiek za burtą! Pan Krab: W górę, panie Skalmar, w górę! (wspinają się po palu, kiedy fala anszua się do nich coraz bardziej zbliża) Koniec już bliski. Żegnam, panie Skalmar! Skalmar: O, panie Krab! (obaj zaczynają płakać, gdy nagle zaczyna mrugać czerwone światło i słyszą głos SpongeBoba. Patrzą w górę i widzą SpongeBoba ze szpachelką, po jaką go wysłali. SpongeBob unosi się w powietrzu używając śmigła szpachelki.) SpongeBob: Czy mogę wejść na pokład kapitanie? Tatatatata-ta tatatatatta-tatata-tata. Czy ktoś tu zamawiał szpachelkę? (Skalmar i Pan Krab bełkoczą w niedowierzeniu tego, jak SpongeBobowi się to udało, zza szpachelki wyłażą dwie inne szpachelki) Tak jest, jedna hydrodynamiczna szpachelka z portem i łączem sterburty, i nie zapomnijmy o turbo-napędzie! (Dwie szpachelki biją Skalmara i pana Kraba po twarzy) Uwierzycie, że w sklepie mieli tylko jedną? Kurs na kuchnię! (SpongeBob robi podwójne okrążenie wokół ich palu i leci prosto do kuchni) (do anszua) Kto jest głodny? Piosenka: Tiny Tim "Living In The Sunlight, Loving In The Moonlight": Things that bother you, never bother me, I feel happy as pie, a-ha! Living in the sunlight, loving in the moonlight, Having a wonderful time. Haven't got a lot, I don't need a lot, Coffee's only a dime, Living in the sunlight, loving in the moonlight, Having a wonderful time. Just take it from me, I'm just as free as any daughter, I do what I like, just when I like, and how I love it! I'm right here to stay, when I'm old and gray, I'll be right in my prime, Living in the sunlight, loving in the moonlight, Having a wonderful time. Pan Krab: W życiu nie widziałem takiego kraboburgerowego mistrzostwa, SpongeBob! Witam na pokładzie! (Pan Krab daje SpongeBobowi jego własną plakietkę z imieniem.) Skalmar: Ale, ale, ale Panie Krab! Pan Krab: Hip-hip, hip-hip dla SpongeBoba! Hip-hip! Skalmar: (szybko) Hura, ale panie...- Pan Krab: Hip-Hip! Skalmar: (szybko) No hura, ale...- Pan Krab: Hip-hip! Skalmar: (szybko) Hura, Panie Krab! Pan Krab: Idę do mojej kabiny, liczyć tę sałatę. (Wchodzi do swojego biura z taczką pełną pieniędzy. Wtedy wchodzi Patryk.) Patryk: Dzień dobry, załogo Tłustego Kraba! Skalmar: Czym możemy służyć, Patryku? Patryk: Jeden kraboburger, proszę. (SpongeBob słyszy, wlatuje do kuchni na szpachelce i robi mnóstwo kraboburgerów. Lecą przez okno, gdzie Patryk zostaję wypchnięty przez kraboburgery i wyrzucony przez drzwi.) Skalmar: Co jest? Panie Krab! Panie Krab! Panie Krab, proszę zerknąć na nowego pracownika! Końcowa pisenka: Tiny Tim "Living In The Sunlight, Loving In The Moonlight": Things that bother you, never bother me, Living in the sunlight, loving in the moonlight, Having a wonderful time. Kategoria:Transkrypcje Kategoria:Transkrypcje odcinków/Seria pierwsza